


I’ve Taken Notice

by princess_cordilea25



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne is oblivious, F/M, First Kiss, Gilbert is hopeful, Mary Ships It, My First One Piece Fic, Sebastian "Bash" Lacroix Ships Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, So bad at tags, also posted on FanFiction by shirbert shipper who is also me so please don’t think I stole this lol, notice board
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_cordilea25/pseuds/princess_cordilea25
Summary: what if Anne didn’t mention Ruby when she was talking about the take notice board?
Relationships: Diana Barry/Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe & Cole MacKenzie, Gilbert Blythe & Mary Lacroix, Gilbert Blythe & Sebastian "Bash" Lacroix, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 97





	I’ve Taken Notice

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is the story I wrote that i had posted as (shirbert shipper) on fan fiction, so if you recognize this story, please don’t think I stole it.
> 
> Also this is the first ever work that I posted on here so please let me know what you think since I’m a beginner and would love some feedback. 
> 
> Seriously. Be mean if you have to.
> 
> thanks! Hope you enjoy (again, if you didn’t, let me know.)

Gilbert was walking to school alone, when he saw the group of girls crowded around the corner of the building. They seemed to be looking at something. Something on the wall. An insect perhaps? Probably not. If there was some kind of animal there, the girls wouldn’t stand there and admire it. They’d probably scream, and Ruby would probably faint. All except for Anne. She’d probably admire it's unique beauty and go on and on about the nomenclature and what else she has read about it, since she reads every book she touches cover to cover, And he bet she’s probably read a book about animals before. But they seemed to marvel at whatever was there, Even Josie seemed to be beaming with pride. Gilbert thought about going up there to see what was going on, but decided against it. He had recently realized that Ruby seemed to be in deep infatuation with him, and he didn’t want to lead her on. She seemed to take every little thing as a declaration of his love, Especially since they were of age now. It was flattering, yes, but kind of ridiculous, really.

Inside the schoolhouse, Gilbert was reading when he noticed Anne walk in. He’d spent so many years admiring her from a distance, and yes it was, in a way, rewarding, but what would it be like to finally be able to admire her from up close? Without having to worry about getting a slate smashed over his head. She was talking to Ruby about something enthusiastically, without paying any attention to anyone else around her. He wished he could have a conversation with her like that. He has always wondered what they would talk about if they weren’t always arguing. But Anne would never walk up to him just to converse with him in a civil way. And he might’ve considered approaching her himself, but for some reason, even though he would stare at her and contemplate carefully exactly what he would say to her, he would immediately retreat when every time he got close to actually talking to her. 

He then noticed Charlie Sloane watching her as well, the only difference between them was he actually got up to approach her.Gilbert then stopped pretending to read his book and watched him. He thought about eavesdropping, but then distracted himself by watching the window next to him, instead. As much as he wanted to see how this would play out and see if Anne showed any hint of interest in Charlie at all, it would be very rude of him to intrude in her personal conversation. He decided it would be best for him to respect her privacy. Besides, what if she did take an interest in Charlie Sloane? It would just be too painful for him to watch. 

Gilbert was still staring at the window when, to his surprise, Anne actually approached him! “Good Morning.”, She greeted.

“Good Morning!” He said back, sky rocketing out of his seat. “Too enthusiastic.” He thought to himself. Honestly it was a surprise that Anne never seemed to guess his feelings for her. He was sure Anne would sometimes catch him staring at her, yet she never seemed to think about it too much. She just looked back kind of.... Shocked… then looked away quickly.

“I’m not sure if you’re aware,” She began, pulling him out of his deep thought, “But the old take notice board is active again.”

“Take notice?” He asked. Was that what they were looking at this morning?

“Yes,” She responded quickly, “Of someone.”Take notice of someone? How do you do that? He “took notice” of Anne everyday. Why would he need a board?

Anne must’ve sensed his confusion because she immediately began to explain. “As in, you put a post on the board when you want to let someone know that you’ve taken notice.” she clarified, “It’s a way to make a casual declaration. A quiet attention.” Gilbert was beginning to understand. Anne sure had a way of explaining things with great detail, in a way that no one could misunderstand. She was the only one in the class that could manage to help Moody understand the concepts they learned in school. She was kind like that.

“To...someone you like?” He asked, making sure he understood. Was Anne suggesting what he thought she was suggesting? She wanted him to post about her? Had she actually put it together? Had she been noticing the loving gazes directed at her? Did she feel the same way?

“Yes.” She answered, smiling back at him. “Not so pointed as to be alarming and not so vague as to be misunderstood.” The more she explained it to her, the more perfect it seemed. He could let her know her feelings, without scaring her off. He wouldn't have to face rejection right away, since she wouldn’t see the notice until the next day. And he could even give her enough time to think it over. Maybe, eventually, she'd feel the same. Especially since it seemed she was the one who was proposing it.

“A post of advance, of a proper advance.” He said, translating her words while grinning uncontrollably.

“Exactly.” She said. Gilbert noticed something in her eyes had changed in that moment. Something sort of like, a realization. Like she was seeing something she hadn’t seen before. Her gaze softened a little, as she said, “Because all of these little notices matter when you want someone to know that you’re thinking ahead.”

“To...their future together?” He asked, clarifying. He wanted to make absolutely sure that if he was going to do this, Anne knew what it meant he was thinking about a future with her. That way there would be absolutely no confusion.

“Yes.” She replied, looking deeper into his eyes, in a way that made him completely sure he understood exactly what Anne was proposing. This was it. He was going to confess.

“So you’re suggesting,” Gilbert asked her, just to make 100% sure, “I post?”Anne stared at him, not being able to say another word. But she seemed to tell him “yes” with her eyes.

Just then, Ms. Stacey entered the room. “Good Morning, Everyone.” She greeted, making Gilbert look away for a moment to look back at his teacher. When he turned back, Anne had already returned to her seat. 

Gilbert returned back to his own seat, trying to recall exactly what Anne was saying, making sure he wasn’t making a mistake. The more he thought about it, the more sure he was that Anne wanted him to post about her. Why else would she go up to him and make sure he knew about the take notice board, other than wanting him to post something on the board himself?He took a sideways glance at Anne across the room. Anne felt his eyes on her and met his gaze. She seemed a bit startled, and quickly turned away. Normally that would’ve shot down his hope, but not today. Not this time,Gilbert began contemplating how he was going to do this, not paying much attention to what Ms. Stacey was saying. 

It seemed a bit vulgar and insensitive to Gilbert, to just post a confession on the board for everyone to see. It didn't seem at all like Anne. He expected Anne would wait for a much more romantic way than to post a notice on the board for everyone to see, But if Anne had been having feelings all this time, maybe she was growing impatient, and just wanted to know once in for all. Gilbert could relate to that.

However he was going to do it, it was going to be different. something eye-catching. Something that’ll definitely get her attention. Maybe he could consult Bash and Mary… surely Mary would be glad to help, but Bash might just tease him about it the whole time. He’d always suspected Gilbert had feelings for Anne. Gilbert always denied them before, but he didn’t have to… not anymore. 

It just now hit him. This was going to change everything. Forever. It made him kind of nervous but mostly he was excited. He couldn’t believe it. He was actually going to do this.He stole another glance from Anne, and gave her a small smile. This time, Anne didn’t look away. She stared back at him, sending butterflies to his stomach.

Gilbert stormed into the house, startling Bash and Mary in the kitchen.“ I need help!” He pleaded, “ It's Anne.”

“ What’s wrong with Anne?!” Bash asked worriedly, getting up from his seat and grabbing Gilbert by the shoulders, “Speak, Blythe! Now’s not the time to get all tongue tied!” He said, shaking him.

“Nothing like that!” Gilbert said laughing. “Anne is fine, it’s me who needs help.”

Mary let out a sigh of relief. “ Don’t do that to me, boy! 9 months of pregnancy makes a woman’s heart weak!” She joked.

Bash immediately went over to aid his wife, “ Are you serious?” He asked her in worry, “ you shouldn’t over exert yourself so soon after having a baby, go sleep, I’ll take care of dinner.”

Mary rolled her eyes “ Sebastian, I love you.” She said “ But I swear, if you keep treating me like an elder, I’m assigning you dishes duty for the rest of the winter.”

Bash stepped back, throwing his arms up, as if surrendering. “Pardon me for being an attentive husband.” He said, sitting back at the table.

“ Guys, please!” Gilbert interrupted, “ Focus! I really need help.”

Mary sighed, picking up Delphine from her crib. “All right, what’s this about Anne then?”

Gilbert shrugged off his jacket and dropped it on the chair next to him, happy that someone was paying attention to him in his time of great need.

“Anne wants me to post a notice about her!” He said, grinning brightly.Mary and Bash looked at each other, confused.“On the notice board.” He clarified.

“And why does this excite you?” Bash asked him, still puzzled.

“It’s a casual declaration.” Gilbert said, recalling the words of Anne, “ I can confess to her without alarming her, but still make my feelings known!”

That was when Bash broke into a smile. “Wait, I have to get up.” Bash said, getting up from his chair. “I have to get up because basically what you’re saying is that I wiiinnnnn” He sang, as he dance around the kitchen.“I knew it, I KNEW it! It was always Anne! From the moment you got her letter on the ship.” he then turned to Mary. “I called it! He loves her! I wiiiinnnnn!”

“Fine, Bash, you win.” Mary sighed. Then directed her attention to Gilbert. “Are you sure that’s what she wants Gilbert? Did she tell you?”

“In a fashion.” Gilbert admitted, “She told me about how The notice board can be used to tell someone you like how you feel. Why else would she explain it to me if not so that I might post something about her?”

Sebastian smiled, “That’s a good point.” He said, obviously very excited about this.

“I suppose you’re right.” Mary agreed, “ But please tell me you’re not actually thinking of confessing to her through a note on a board! It’s just so thoughtless.”

“Well, it’s what Anne seems to want me to do,” He shrugged, “ But I do want to make it… special in a way. Something that screams ‘Anne.’”

Bash and Mary looked at eachother, both thinking the same thing. “Any Ideas?’ Gilbert begged.

“As much as I would love to help, I’m off to work at the barn.” Gilbert announced getting up, and giving Delphine and Mary a kiss. “Don't bother showing up, Blythe I know you’re busy.” He teased.Gilbert rolled his eyes, but laughed. He was going to be very busy. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it right. And that meant he would most likely be working on this all day. Which he didn’t mind at all.

“Ok Gilbert,” Mary said to him, putting the baby back in the crib so that he could have all her attention, “If you want to impress Anne, you have to think like her. You’re going to have to come up with something imaginative and original, just like she is. So try to channel those traits now. It’ll take a lot to astonish her. So try hard to think, what kind of confession would Anne want?”

Gilbert thought for a moment. He knew Anne was a very romantic person, and she was very passionate about just about everything. She loved nature, and she had a way of connecting with it in a way he had never seen before in anyone else. She can see beauty in anything, like no one else. Gilbert's eyes widened with sudden realization. 

“I’ve got it!”

Gilbert made sure that he was at school before anyone. He didn’t want someone catching him in the act, and telling Anne about it before she had a chance to look at it.

He and Mary were up all night writing more than 50 things that he loved about Anne, in little slips of paper, so that he could fill up the board, and maybe even outside the board… maybe he could leave some at her desk? He had more than enough, it wasn’t hard for him to come up with reasons that Anne was his object of affection. But he didn’t want to overwhelm her, or seem too pushy. He would’ve done much more, like get her a gift, or some roses, if Mary hadn’t advised against it. He didn’t want to scare her off.

Gilbert read all the notes as he pinned them on the board one by one : “Anne has beautiful hair.” “Anne is smart and kind.” “Anne’s smile can brighten up a room.” each of the notes were true, and made Gilbert smile. 

He was so attentive to his work, he almost didn’t hear Cole step up behind him.

“Gilbert?” Cole asked, making Gilbert turn abruptly, “What are you doing?”

“I-” he stammered, “I was just-”

Cole stepped up to the board, and skimmed through all the notes, making Gilbert feel, not ashamed, but caught. 

Cole gave Gilbert a serious look. Gilbert has always wondered about Cole. He always seemed rather close to Anne. He even heard that they’ve kissed once. Sure, it was only a children’s game, but could that mean he had feelings for her? Did Anne like him back?

Cole broke into a smile “I knew it.”

Gilbert let out a sigh of relief, then a small laugh, “Am I that obvious?”

“To everyone except Anne.” Cole sighed, with a smile.

Gilbert laughed, “Maybe that's a good thing.” He said, as he put the last note in the center of all the others. 

“ ‘Gilbert loves Anne.’ ” Cole read, smiling, “Well, she can't possibly misinterpret that, now can she?.”

Gilbert let out a nervous sigh. “Do you think….” Gilbert asked, “Is it possible that she could like me back?”

Cole thought for a moment. “I firmly believe she has deep and strong feelings for you, Gilbert.” He told him, “Even if she doesn’t know it yet.”

Gilbert nodded. He knew Anne has been through a lot. She probably didn’t even know what love was until she came to Avonlea, and met Matthew, Marilla, and even Diana. It might take some time, But Gilbert would like to be part of the list of people she loved.

“I saw some flowers not too far from here on my way over.” Cole told him, “It’s incredibly rare that they would stay alive so deep into the winter.”

“Miracle flowers.” Gilbert smiled to himself, “That’s what Anne would’ve called them.”

Cole smiled at him. “They would make a lovely addition to the rim of the board.” Cole continued, “Anne would love them.”

Gilbert pictured vibrant flowers poking out of the board, He even happened to be carrying a red ribbon that he used to tie up the notes. Maybe Cole would help him tie it into a bow to stick it somewhere in the center. Anne really would love it.

“Thank you, Cole.” He said to him, “I really appreciate it.” 

Gilbert watched as Anne and Diana walked arm in arm towards the school. He tried to look casual while hiding behind the walls of the school. He asked Cole if he would hide with him, in case someone spotted him and asked what he was doing, he could possibly just play it off as if he was just talking to Cole, and not stalking Anne. 

They got close enough to where Gilbert could almost hear their conversation.“I wonder if anyone has posted any notices about you.” Diana said.

Anne laughed, “Unlikely.” She said, “Though I’m sure you’ve gotten plenty.”

“Come look with me.” Diana said, tugging her along, “You never know, you may have gotten you a secret admirer.”

“ Diana, no.” She said firmly, but still smiling, “I honestly don't understand what the big deal is. In fact, I can think of nothing more unromantical than confessing your feelings through a piece of paper stuck on the board. And to top it all off it is commercialized for Everyone to see it! A confession should be private, not publicized.”

“You may be right,” Diana agreed somewhat, “But you must admit, it is at least a little romantical, to think your admirer isn’t ashamed to let everyone know their feelings. He may even WANT everyone to know.”

“I suppose so,” Anne admitted, “ But I still believe it’s utter frippery. Frankly, I don't think I could ever fall for someone who couldn’t think of a better way to confess than THAT. I shall never be dissuaded from my low opinion of it all. You should just go on and check without me, I’ll wait for you inside.” 

Diana sighed, but nodded, and let Anne go.

Gilbert didn’t even realize there were tears streaming down his face until he felt Cole’s hand on his shoulder. “Are you alright, Gilbert? I am so Sorry” Cole said to him.   
But he could barely hear him over the noise of his own thoughts. 

How could he have misunderstood her so badly? He was so sure… She even… She told him that… 

Gilbert felt a pain in his heart. It felt like how he felt when his father had died. It made him angry. How could he have been so stupid? Of course Anne would never fall for him. She was like the wind. He was a fool to think he could ever catch her. Gilbert stepped out of his hiding spot and stormed his way to the notice board. 

“Gilbert, wait!” He heard Cole yell behind him, but he completely ignored him. He didn’t even stop to think about all the time and effort he and Cole had put into placing the flowers on to the notice board to stick out so elegantly. He just started ripping it all off, not even bothering to wipe away the tears that were quickly spilling down like waterfalls.

“Gilbert!” Diana gasped, “What are you doing?!”Gilbert ignored her, ripping every single piece of paper off of the board. He ran off, leaving a mess of paper and crumbled flowers on the ground. He heard Diana yell for Anne, and wanted to go back just to beg Diana not to tell Anne about what had just transpired. But thought “What’s the use? There’s no point in trying to save face for Anne when she clearly feels nothing for you.” 

He kept running, not knowing exactly where he was headed, but also not even caring. Anywhere but there.

He finally slowed down in the middle of the woods. He dropped to his knees and let himself sob loudly. After a while, He found the strength to crawl and lean on a nearby tree. 

He then realized he recognized the place he was. This was where he first saw Anne. Billy was there. He was treating her viciously, like a dog. It was just so cruel of him. And Anne just stood there, looking scared for her life. He knew people treated her terribly when she first arrived. He was convinced that if Anne would just let him stay by her side, He would never let anyone ever hurt her ever again. But he knew Anne didn't need him. She wasn’t weak or fragile. Her experiences have made her stronger than anyone he knew. In reality, He needed her more than she needed him. It made him cry even harder when he realized this. He could spend the rest of his life, pining over her, but no matter how strong his efforts, she would never feel anything for him.

He was pulled out of his sobbing when he heard a twig snap. He looked up to see Anne, standing almost 5 feet in front of him, completely frozen.They stared at each other for a while before she finally spoke.“Hi.” She said.Gilbert tried to say something, but all he could manage was a loud sniffle. 

He wiped his tears on his sleeve, not wanting Anne to see him like this. “Why do you still care?!” He thought to himself “She wouldn’t like you even if you were looking your best.” Nevertheless, He tried his best to clean himself up, and refused to make eye contact with her.

“Do you mind if I sit?” She said, gesturing to the spot next to him.Gilbert didn’t say anything. Feeling her next to him would just be too painful for him. It made him want to ask her to leave. But he knew it wasn’t her fault she felt nothing for him, and it wasn’t fair to take it out on her.Anne stepped forward and kneeled down in front of him.

“Cole told me everything.” She said to him.

“Figures.” Gilbert muttered under his breath, still avoiding her eyes.

“Cole told me you wrote some things on the notice board about me?” She said, more like a question than a statement.

“I wrote a lot of things.” Gilbert corrected, “ I thought it was what you wanted. You were telling me about the notice board and I… I don't know… I just thought...”

Gilbert fell into silence and Anne spoke up. “I was telling you on account of Ruby.” She told him, “ She asked me to.”

Gilbert laughed a little to cover up his sadness. “Figures.”  
Anne stared at him for a moment, before letting out a big breath, and pulling something out from her coat pocket, “I uh- found this,” She said, handing him a crumpled piece of paper.

“ ‘Gilbert loves Anne.’ ” He read aloud, wearing a crooked smile.

Anne broke the silence once again, asking, “Gilbert, I have to know,” she began, “Is it true? Do you have feelings for me?”

“Of course I do, Anne!” Gilbert snapped, finally looking her in the eye, “I love everything about you! Your hair, your eyes, your smile… even the things you hate about yourself I can't help but love. I love the way you always stick up for people, and the way you use your imagination to escape this world. I love the way you use it to make the world a better place. I love you, Anne. And I can’t imagine ever loving anyone else. I know you’ll never feel that way about me and that’s fine! I mean, I’ll get over it. Somehow. You don't have to-”

Anne interrupted his speech by laying a heavy kiss on his lips. Gilbert’s eyes widened at first, but then they closed slowly. He moved his hand up to her face to lightly touch her cheek.Anne pulled away, and Gilbert looked at her, shocked, but smiling. 

“Did you just…?”“What you heard me say about the notice board wasn’t true.” She blurted out, “ I only said it because I was sure you were going to post a notice about Ruby, and I didn’t want to have to see it. I think I was also trying to convince myself I didn’t care.”

“But… you do… care?” Gilbert asked her.Anne stayed silent, then looked away from him and nodded slightly.Gilbert laughed softly and used his finger to direct her face back to his eyes. “That’s great.” He whispered softly, leaning in to kiss her. 

Anne pressed into him against the tree, while Gilbert’s hands found her hair. He’d always wanted to know what it would feel like between his fingers. Anne’s hands tugged lightly at his clothes, pulling him closer to her. Gilbert decided that Anne’s lips on his were his new favorite thing. He could stay kissing her for hours, And he probably would have if Anne hadn’t pulled away.

“Shouldn’t we head back to school?” she said, somewhat out of breath.

“What’s the point?” He said, pressing another kiss on her lips.

“They’ll wonder where we ran off to.” She gasped in between kisses.

“Let them wonder.” He said, pressing harder.

“Gilbert, wait.” She said, catching her breath. “If I don’t stop kissing you now, I never will.”

Gilbert nodded, and leaned back against the tree. “Sorry,” He apologized, “I got excited.”

Anne smiled, “Yeah, me too.”He stared at her for a while, smiling. Then suddenly felt a rush of embarrassment. 

“Ugh.” He groaned, “I can’t believe I let you see me in such an awful state.”

“What state?” Anne asked him, confused.

“Crying!” He exclaimed, “No one looks good in tears.”

“Nonsense.” Anne said, “If anyone could pull off the sad and handsome look, It’s you, Gilbert Blythe.”

Gilbert laughed and laid a soft kiss on her cheek. “I love you, Anne Shirley.” He whispered.

Anne bit her lip and smiled. “I love you too.” She said, laying another kiss on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Leave a review to let me know what you think and what I should fix for next time, please!


End file.
